


Yahoo Me

by Opulent_Moss



Series: Rexsoka Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opulent_Moss/pseuds/Opulent_Moss
Summary: Nothing but shameless smut from Ahsoka's first person POV.***From a Tumblr prompt post, a "Yahoo Me" in my ask box was a request for two characters celebrating something. The request only asked for it to be sexually explicit and didn't specify what they were celebrating. Since the celebration didn't seem important to whoever asked, I didn't mention it in the fic opting for just the smut.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Yahoo Me

The door closed and time slowed down. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I was certain that he could hear it. Rex and I were staring at each other standing just outside of arm's reach in my quarters. It didn’t matter how many times we snuck away together, it always gave me a rush like the first. 

All at once things started to move again. He closed the small distance between us and snaked one hand around my waist, the other sliding under my lekku onto the back of my neck as he stared deeply into my eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said it like it was a secret that he just couldn’t keep to himself anymore.

“So are you,” I said with a laugh.

We both leaned in as if magnetically drawn to one another. Our lips met, softly at first, but then with more fervor. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he pressed me firmly against his chest plate. My tongue passed his lips and he groaned. Even through his armour I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

We pulled apart, eyes half lidded and mouths still open panting. I pressed on his arms, pulling them lightly away from me. I caught a hand and removed the armour from his forearm.

He immediately offered me his other arm. I let the piece in my hands fall to the ground next to us and set to work removing every bit of the armour from his body. As soon as his arms were done, he started helping me. Once he was left in only his blacks, I ran my hands up his chest, over his shoulders, wrapped my arms back around his neck, and pressed my body flush against his.

I felt the bulge in his pants twitch as our tongues resumed their dance. One of his hands kneaded my ass while he used the other to wrap around the lek on the back of my head. He used his grip to gently tilt my head back and I moaned as his mouth found its way to my neck. I grinded against him and the low groan that escaped his throat bordered on a growl. 

I was the one to break our contact, again. I motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He complied, watching me with an intense fascination.

I climbed onto his lap, straddling him on my knees. He splayed out his hands on my back, tilted his chin up, and his eyes darted between mine and my lips. I wasn’t going to kiss him yet, though. I slowly peeled the shirt off of him, enjoying each inch of skin that was revealed to me with each passing second.

He just watched me, as I uncovered not only his body, but the scars that lined it. I didn’t pay them much attention, continuing like they weren’t there. I didn’t want him to remember the past when he was with me. I wanted him to be in the present, fully and completely. I wanted him to be with me.

Once it was off, he leaned back slightly and I drank in the sight. One at a time he took my hands and removed my gloves before making quick work with my belt. I grabbed the hem of my short dress, pulling it over my head in one swift motion.

I was so grateful for the comfort of my bra still being in place, because no sooner had my dress hit the floor than Rex’s mouth was on my chest. I was barely able to stifle a moan as his tongue dragged across the top of my breast peeking over the bra.

“Shit,” I muttered, my hands finding their place on his shoulders. His lips dragging behind that devilish tongue, he made his way up to my neck. I honestly thought I might scream, unable to handle how he seemed to be everywhere all at once. My toes curled as he sucked gently over my jugular, my hips beginning to rock against him.

“If you leave any marks on me, I swear to god, I will return the favor,” I growled, the words coming out laced with desire and promise. The way he gently bit down in response gave me his answer. Gasps and mewls were all I could get out as his lips continued their assault.

At some point, I felt the strap of my bra snap open. He hadn’t even hesitated in his other actions. When he finally looked up, he revealed marks on my chest and collarbone in his wake. He had a mischievous glint in his eye that was begging me to get him back for it.

I climbed off his lap, dropping the bra and immediately leaning forward to hook my fingers into his pants and underwear. His eyes were fixated on me, seemingly distracted by my bare chest peppered with the marks his mouth left.

I pulled them down and he lifted his hips to help me. Then he took my hand, guiding me back onto my feet. The predatory gaze he gave when he looked up at me made my breath shallow. He left a trail of kisses down my stomach. His hands finally grabbing the edges of my leggings and underwear, he carefully pulled them down, revealing the last piece of me to him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, stepping out of the final garments. His hands danced along the curves of my legs to my back. 

Together we moved up the bed, and once we were finally settled, I straddled his lap similar to before, sitting just below his hips. When going in for a kiss I was surprised by one of his hands tightly gripping my inner thigh.

I closed my eyes, releasing a quiet moan as his hand trailed up and eventually separated my folds. His movements were unhurried, but I was becoming quickly desperate. He chuckled a bit at the way my hips followed his hands, silently begging him to finally do something. “You are so impatient.”

I bit my lip, not responding with words, and choosing instead to shift my weight to one side and free one hand. That free hand immediately shot down to grip his erect member with enough pressure to draw the same small, surprised groan from him.

“Bet I can last longer than you,” I taunted, beginning a slow, steady pace, watching as Rex quickly became undone at my hands. Clearly, it was not distracting enough, because as I continued to work him, he suddenly slipped two fingers into me, causing me to almost fall on top of him.

“Yeah, I doubt that,” he replied, his other hand cupping one of my breasts. “Only one of us was genetically modified to have increased stamina,” he paused tweaking my nipple drawing a mewl out of me, “and it wasn’t you.”

I could barely follow his words, my legs already beginning to shake. And that was before his mouth ceased talking and turned to my breast that he lightly massaged. It was impossible to follow where his tongue was on me. In the typical fashion of this man, he was everywhere, all at once.

My hand continued to pump, although my strokes became shorter and further between as the tension of my impending orgasm began to peak. Rex must have been able to tell, because he quickly removed his hand and mouth from my chest, shifting up to pull me into a deep kiss.

I could barely give myself to the kiss as high pitched, quick pants rolled off my tongue into his mouth. His fingers began a new course as he began to gently stroke me from the inside while using his thumb to circle my clit.

I released his cock, needing to brace myself with both arms as my upper half collapsed on his chest, the blinding pleasure of my orgasm causing my thighs to violently shake and my walls to close around his fingers, which didn’t dissuade him from continuing throughout the entire duration.

Once it had finally finished, it took all the strength I had to pull myself back up and return to my sitting position. As I tried to refocus my vision from its hazy, half-lidded position, Rex brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. 

He moaned when I immediately leaned down to taste myself on his lips. Assuming my previous position on all fours above him, he whispered, “What do I get for winning?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, I had lined him up with my entrance and dropped my hips to take all of him into me in one swift motion. His eyes momentarily rolled back and he choked out a sound that he had desperately tried to stifle. 

Although his hands were fixed securely on my hips, he did not try to move me. Instead, he granted me the power to move as I please. Each time I shifted forward I would lift my hips at an agonizingly slow pace.

The look on his face was also a treat— shifting back and forth between frustrated and completely lost in the drunkenness of lust. When his eyes met mine, I picked up my pace, leaning forward as I placed my hands on either side of his head. Exasperated and defenseless to my ministrations, he loudly groaned, “Fuck.”

“Volume, Captain.” My hips began to slow again, lifting almost completely off him and leisurely lowering back down to take him in completely.

“Don’t tease me.” It was a simple instruction, but he should have known by then that I wasn’t very good at following directions.

“Hmmm,” I hummed, shifting back and forth as I lifted once more as I stubbornly muttered, “No.” I had to admit the way the fire brewed in his face in response was what I was after. As much as I loved being on top and being in control, I loved being reminded of what this man was truly capable of.

“No?” He asked, giving me one more chance to listen to him. I laughed weakly between heavy breaths, the feeling of his hands tightening their grip on my ass sparking arousal through me like lightning.

“You heard me.”

“You’re going to regret that.” Rex didn’t protest again, taking matters into his own hands the next time I had completed my ascent. He thrust up into me at the same time he used all his strength to fully sheath himself inside me. I fell forward, catching myself with hands on either side of his head. The mangled cry of pleasure I let out was by far the loudest noise I’d made tonight, which only served to stroke his ego.

“Volume, Commander,” he whispered with lips pressed against my lek.

His pace only increased as he wrapped an arm around my lower back. Our chests pressed firmly against each other; I could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. I knew I couldn’t last long, and the heady, uninhibited atmosphere of the room overtook me. I gripped his biceps, sure to leave 10 crescent shaped indents as evidence.

“R-Rex,” I choked out as he continued his punishing pace. He growled in response to my use of his name. He threw his head back, his eyes closed as I mewled helplessly.

It didn’t take much longer until I felt my legs shaking once more, and as I rode the brink of my second orgasm, I opened my eyes. Rex looked absolutely frantic in the muted pleasure. That stare he gave as he drove into me was what finally made me come fully undone, one last silent scream as my slickness throbbed around his cock, begging him to follow me into the glorious abyss.

And with a few more staggered thrusts, he did, his hand scratching across my lower back as he released himself. I arched at the sensation once more before collapsing entirely onto his chest. I wasn’t sure which one of us was more exhausted in the sweaty, gasping aftermath. We just laid there together, neither of us wanting to move yet. He had an arm laid over his face, trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, Rex?” My voice was the first to break the silence, and he moved his arm to look down at me. “Yeah?” He asked as he continued to try and breathe.

“I don’t regret it,” I explained. His big, goofy grin made me laugh as I finally had the capacity to lift myself enough to flop unceremoniously off of him.

“Hey, Ahsoka,” he started, turning his head to the side to take one last glance at my naked form before we had to figure out the logistics of everything else. 

“Yeah?” The smile on my face was just as obvious in my voice.

“Me neither.” 


End file.
